The Malfoys And Their Cakes
by Ads S
Summary: "Hyacinth? Where you going?" "We have cake-tasting Scorpious!" She could practically hear the glee in his voice, "Cake! I want cake! Let's go have cake!" He picked her up from behind, earning a yelp of surprise before running. She smacked him repeatedly, .Down!" He smirked back, "No can do Marigold. This is cake we're talking about. Can't have you slowing down with those


The Malfoys And Their Cakes

"Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy!" Said Malfoy grimaced at the use of his middle name. After yelling back a "Coming!"; he scrutinized himself in the mirror. He was in a navy blue shirt, with one button undone and jet-black trousers. It scared him really. Scorpious Malfoy looked into the mirror; but a 22-year-old Draco Malfoy looked back.

He turned to the sound of heels clattering up the stairs; and watched as a tuft of red hair rose to reveal a very beautiful, very angry Rose Weasley. Her auburn-red hair had been swept to the side, falling into a braid; and her emerald green eyes were blazing.

She stalked up to him and jabbed her finger at him, enunciating every single word she said, "You .Are .The . Most. Infuriating. Character. That. I. Have. The. Misfortune. Of . Knowing"

She huffed and twirled a stray curl back into her carefully set side plait. She tiptoed [Yes; She was too tiny even in her heels] and mussed his hair up. Ignoring his cry of dismay about hoe long he had taken to get his hair like that; she created an organized mess of his white-blonde hair; marvelling not for the first time how soft it was.

When she was satisfied with how he looked, she let him turn back to the mirror. Scorpious Malfoy looked into the mirror, and to his extreme pleasure [and surprise] Scorpious Malfoy looked back. He looked back at the smug redhead; stunned at how she knew exactly what he was irked about.

"Well I never. My fiancé has silenced. Never thought-"

Rose was silenced as Scorpious lifted up and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands fumbled up his shirt while his pulled down her zip.

His lips left hers to explore her neck and the two walked backwards. Rose gasped as her bare back hit the stone surface. Her hands spanned his stomach and her fingers moved across the crevices of his abs, causing the blonde to groan against her neck. His hands crept up from her hips and his mouth worked it's way down her neckline, gently pushing the bodice of the little green number lower to give his lips greater area to discover.

Moaning unintentionally; Rose fisted her hands in his blonde matted hair and brought his lips back to hers. She licked his lips desperately, practically begging for entrance; which he gladly complied.

Too soon, the two broke for sir, their foreheads touching. "You're not the only one with a silent fiancé Buttercup."

She rolled her eyes at his blatant ignorance of her given name.

"We're getting married Malfoy; don't you think it's time you start calling me by my ACTUAL name?"

The idiot had the nerve to actually think for a second before shaking his head resolutely.

Huffing, Rose moved to the side and flicked her wand; her hair re-arranging itself, her zip moving up and her make-up getting touched up. She turned and fixed Scorpious' shirt and then walked down the stairs.

"Hyacinth? Where you going?"

"We have cake-tasting Scorpious!"

She could practically hear the glee in his voice, "Cake?! I want cake! Let's go have cake!" He picked her up from behind, earning a yelp of surprise before running. She smacked him repeatedly, " .Down!"

He smirked back, "No can do Marigold. This is cake we're talking about. Can't have you slowing down with those despicable contraptions you insist on wearing. Honestly Sunflower; an extra 3 inches will not make any difference."

She smirked back, "Oh I get it. Cake is important to you?" He nodded vigorously, "Well I shan't keep you."

She slid off his shoulders, leant up and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He snaked an arm around her waist; the other going around her neck. After a few seconds, Rose pulled back; causing Scorpious to groan at the sudden lack of her lips on his. She shrugged and said innocently, "Wouldn't want to keeping you from your cake," before striding ahead.

"Tease," he muttered; before running a hand through his hair and walking after her, "Bloody tease."

Rose spent the entire excruciating 10-minute walk to the Tube sauntering voluptuously; giving Scorpious a beautiful view of her curves and her derrière; but refused to let him come anywhere near it; much to the blonde's chagrin. And it wasn't for lack of trying. Being a Gryffindor Chaser meant that she had brilliant reflexes; that even rivalled his. The only people who could beat Rose were Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter and Harry James Potter. But Albus and James were something else. Considering his beautiful gene pool, being the children of Ginerva and Harry; it wasn't surprising that that the two were the Seekers of their respective houses. If they weren't, Scorpious would've been terribly confused.

However. Their father was by far the best Seeker he had seen. After all; if you can find the Snitch against Viktor Krum, Ginerva Potter and Albus Potter; then you could honestly do anything. Scorpious could never understand why that man didn't go professional when his wife made millions out of it.

A chaste kiss on the cheek broke him out of his train of thought and he turned to see Rose walking with her back to the road, beckoning him with her hands. He slung his blazer over his shoulder and took off after her, smirking as she squealed and ran down the stairs. The two nimbly manoeuvred through the Tube morning rush, and Scorpious followed her crystal tinkling voice when he lost sight of her.

He finally caught up with her on the platform, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. He swallowed her yelp of surprise by turning her chin and kissing her hard on the mouth. The two broke for air and Rose whispered, "Let's cancel that cake tasting Malfoy. We'll choose Red Velvet. The re for me and the vanilla for you."

**This one was a prompt from the The Chirpy Bitch; and is loooong over-due. Hope you like it ^^**

**-A**

**(No, I'm not a PPL fan. I need to sue that show for stealing my signature)**


End file.
